Guerra de Guerrillas
by Jearo
Summary: Un error ha causado el desprestigio de los Titanes, los medios y la gente comienzan un boicot contra los jovenes "Meta-Humanos". Capitulo 5: ¡Aparece la Liga de la Justicia!
1. Prologo a una Guerra

**_Prologo a una guerra_**

Mis cuatro lectores, llevo tanto tiempo ausente que casi puedo aseverar que solo quedan dos lectores y de ellos ni estoy seguro. No puedo buscar alguna excusa que justifique mis razones, y los perdones parecen un bufete que surge a la orden del día. Así que me lo ahorrare y saludare de nuevo a las personas que por casualidad del destino (como más podría ser) han caído a estos papeles virtuales.

_**Notas Iniciales:**_ Por alguna extraña razón siempre he sido fanático de DC; quizás es el motivo de saber que los superhéroes de la compañía son un referente del término: Wonder Woman, Batman y claro, el boy scout, Superman, primer "súper" de la industria del comic. Pregunten a cualquier persona y de seguro alguien tendrá que sacar a esa trinidad o a la JLA.

No desprestigio a los Marvel Zombies, también adoro a la casa de las ideas, de hecho, uno de mis guionistas favoritos pertenece al hogar de Stan lee y me refiero obviamente a Mark Millar; Creador de Kick-Ass, Wanted, y Chosen, el innovador sujeto provoco una historia que me llamo la atención como lo fue la Civil War. No era nada nuevo, DC ya había tenido su propia temática con Kingdom Come, pero eran contextos, años y universos diferentes, no obstante, surgieron grupos con el mismo tópico ¿Y si la civil War hubiera sido trasladada al universo DC? Me llamo la atención y pronto la idea comenzó a carcomerme la cabeza, algo que me devoraba las ideas románticas pro golpes y sangre y que decidí poner en claro antes de continuar con mis escritos pendientes.

Espero que disfruten esta saga, una guerra de guerrillas entre los jóvenes y un pequeño error, Los Titanes estarán a punto de conocer la realidad, la política y que todos sus actos tienen consecuencias…

* * *

Al alzar la vista, unos reflectores comienzan a iluminarle y molestarle, sus ojos, acostumbrados al agua no soportan el incandescente brillo de aquella luz artificial. La primera vez que había salido a la superficie soñaba con la utopía de un maravilloso lugar donde lo diferente era aceptado y en todo caso perdonado; había oído tantas historias de los atlanteanos y del rey mismo que drogándose con sus fantasías comenzó a surcar la superficie; fue tan atrayente aquel mundo que pronto olvido la seguridad que brindaba el océano y los recónditos lugares donde no se sentía tan asfixiado y debilitado.

- Veo que has despertado – agregó una voz escondida entre el eco que provocaban las cuatro paredes cóncavas donde se encontraba el chico del agua – tu compañero parece también avivarse del sedante-.

Los ojos del chico notaron como su compañero aun se tambaleaba por los efectos de aquella droga, si lo pudo reconocer como su camarada, fue por aquel color rojizo que su traje poseía o quizás las luces aun seguían fraguando su mirada y no distinguía perfectamente las figuras. No obstante, apostaría su facultad de respirar bajo el agua a que era él, demasiado similar en cabello, tamaño y sobre todo personalidad, el chico sonrió algo adolorido al notar la compañía en un momento tan extraño como este.

- Chicos… -comento la voz que provenía de las paredes hasta acercarse más y más hasta hacer aparecer a un sujeto de cabellos oscuros, mirada penetrante, desaliñado, y una respiración tan profunda y rítmica que pareciera haber sido ensayada, tomo una silla, la giró, y se sentó para observarlos a los dos con pesadez- Tenemos un problema. Quiero – dijo el extraño con una sonrisa enigmática en su faz – No, no quiero. Necesito saber ¿Por qué lo hicieron?-.

- ¿Hacer qué? ¿Que hicimos? – La pálida respuesta proveniente del chico de las profundidades marinas resonó con un sorpresivo susto-.

- ¿Hacer qué? ¿¡Que hicimos!- La voz de aquel sujeto tan extraño parodio el habla de manera grosera, fastidiado por la rutina típica de aquel que no conoce sus crímenes, se levanto de su asiento para agitar su mano y atesto un severo y concreto golpe a la cara de aquel chico con personalidad de fuego-.

- No es que fuera un trabajo acorde a su nivel, pero para el Sargento Steel, ordenes del gobierno no debían ignorarse, accedió con una mueca de desagrado sin embargo, su gesto cambio al enterarse de que debía hacer hablar a los "Titanes". Odiaba a todos los vigilantes fuera de la ley, eran novatos, chiquillos sin entrenamiento cuyos trajes de Spandex y aprobación de la gente les daban derecho a salvaguardar la ciudad en sus propios términos; sabía que un día así llegaría, por ello, una carcajada casi brotaba de su boca.

- No, espera. Tranquilo, no sabemos de qué estás hablando – Intentó argumentar el chico de nuevo-.

- Ah, perfecto –Un golpe mucho más poderoso con su puño de metal se centró en la otra mejilla del segundo joven titán, un hilo de saliva amalgamada con sangre brotó de los labios del chico y aguardó un poco mas pues los efectos aun estaban surtiendo efecto como anestésico- Vamos a hacer una cosa ¿está claro? El que próximo que me conteste una tontería, al otro lo golpeo-.

- ¿Pero porque?- Aun en los efectos de la droga, el segundo joven titán pudo reaccionar a tiempo con esa simple pregunta que ocasionó el contraataque de aquel sujeto hacia su primer compañero con otro puñetazo-.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Argumento el chico acuático tratando de refrenar el siguiente golpe-.

- Ya les dije. Quiero saber porque lo hicieron-.

- ¿Pero porque nosotros? – .

- ¿¡Porque ustedes? – No hubo más respuesta, de nuevo el golpe fue declarado al chico contrario de la pregunta, sin inmutarse, casi como si le excitara aquella situación.

- Lagoon Boy. ¡Cállate!- El otro joven titán no pudo soportar ese nuevo golpe, sus labios estaban hinchados y desgarrados, la mandíbula la sentía floja, tosió un poco de sangre y cerro sus ojos para soportar el dolor de sus mejillas-.

- Ustedes deciden. Por mi parte, podría continuar con esta rutina toda la noche- El Sargento Steel agitó de nuevo su mano para limpiar las comisuras de glóbulos rojos que habían quedado estancados en sus puños de acero-.

- Somos héroes, podemos ayudarte, de verdad. Pero necesitamos saber ¿Qué necesitas? – El otro chico, aun con sus labios y mejillas adoloridas, a pesar de escupir algún coagulo de sangre sabia como controlarse en estas situaciones, después de todo, si no lo lograra, explotaría y arruinaría las cosas-.

- Muy bien… - El Sargento Steel odiaba esas jugarretas, tanta hipocresía sacada de esos niños pretendiendo hacer el deber de los adultos, su golpe atesto a Lagoon Boy con severidad, fuerza, odio, rencor-.

- ¡Tú también cállate Vulcan!- Lagoon Boy sintió nuevamente el golpe del Sargento Steel de manera más briosa, su piel escamosa era sensible a ese tipo de tacto, trato de inflarse, la morfología de su cuerpo le permitía lograr expandirse para romper los cables donde se encontraban hasta que fue detenido por una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió su cuerpo chispándole los fortuitos intentos de huir.

- ¿En serio te dolió mucho "héroe"? – El Sargento se acerco hacia Lagoon Boy tomo su cara con las duras manos de metal y lo apretujo contra ellas, haciendo que los ojos ambarinos del chico temblaran levemente-.

La mirada del terrestre le paralizo por completo, sus ojos que antes no se habían inmutado ante las pequeñas batallas se volvieron vidriosos, la sangre que también brotaba de su cuerpo se encontraba tibia por las descargas eléctricas que había recibido, trato de forzar su mente, recordar si en algún rincón encontraba una respuesta perfecta para el sujeto que apretaba su cuello a falta del aire. Sintió su cabeza decaer, y fue liberado del atroz abrazo. Notó como el "Sargento" tiraba la silla de una patada, proliferaba una que otra maldición y limpiaba sus manos con un pañuelo blanco, habiendo dejado aquel objeto en la mesa se acerco hacia ellos.

- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! – Gritó aquel hombre - ¡HAN MATADO A 300 CIVILES! ¿Lo oyeron bien? su ineficiencia les hizo que 300 civiles cayeran muertos; bebes, niños y adultos por igual; no obstante, pequeños demonios, tratan de ignorar lo que ha sucedido y por si fuera poco, sus otros compañeros han escapado. ¿Por qué siguen con esta charada?-.

La sorpresa traspasó la espina dorsal de aquellos jóvenes héroes, no podía ser verdad, era impensable creer que ellos, protectores del bien y la justicia rompieran su juramento de cualquier forma; Vulcan y Lagoon Boy trataron de encontrar una explicación lógica en sus cerebelos, quizás solo era una tetra de algún villano tratando de confundirlos.

- Los medios, los políticos, la misma gente. Su credibilidad comienza a derrumbarse por los suelos. Siempre supe que ustedes caerían por su propio peso sin embargo, jamás imagine que fuera demasiado pronto. – El sargento termino de reacomodar aquel terrorífico lugar parecido a una cámara de torturas, con un chasquido de sus dedos, unos sujetos apretaron los aparatos que sostenían a los Titanes cautivos e incapaces de usar sus poderes – Ustedes quedan arrestados hasta localizar a sus compañeros. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes "meta-niños" dejen de hacer el trabajo de los mayores-.

La oscuridad volvió a los ojos de Lagoon y Vulcan hasta comprobar que todo aquel teatro era una facilidad bajo la ciudad, cualquiera que fuese, escoltados como viles criminales los chicos caminaron en paso constante, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a las incógnitas que les habían presentado.

¿Qué hicieron y porque?

Fin de la introducción.

* * *

Notas Finales: Mis lectores apreciados, mis amados descifradores de palabras, exuberantes entes ávidos de historias. Primeramente quiero decirles que espero y este capítulo (algo corto) les suene o haya parecido interesante.

Yo comprendo que Sargento Steel, Lagoon Boy y Vulcan suenen a personajes "sacados" de la manga, pero les aseguro que los acérrimos fans a los titanes conocerán o conocieron de su existencia; quienes saben quiénes eran, conocerán un poco de cómo se desarrollaran los eventos consiguientes y hablando de ellos, me gustan los multiversos, siempre he considerado el universo de los Titanes como otra Tierra. Pues si lo viéramos en cronología, Robin ya seria Batman, Kid Flash - Flash, Donna no sería Wonder Girl, no obstante, mezclare los eventos consiguientes con unos invitados nuevos de los titanes que me hubiese gustado ver en la saga de Cartoon Network.

Espero sus reviews compañeros, que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mucho más trabajado y si tienen alguna duda. ¡Pregunten! XD


	2. Despertar del Sueño

_**Guerra de Guerrillas**_

**Capitulo 1: Despertar del sueño**

Jamás pensé que la masturbación mental que ocurrió cuando mis dedos se movieron en el primer capítulo atrajera de nuevo a mis lectores y a más gente de la misma índole. En realidad, como no había alguien conocido dudé que se viera interés por la historia, gracias a ustedes se que no es así, no les quitare demasiado tiempo. Disfruten la continuación.

Notas Iniciales: Bueno, solo son notas pequeñas, el saber que del universo de los Titanes he tomado elementos interesantes que se han perdido con el paso del tiempo y me gusta agregar Titanes que no se conocían o que por razones del destino conocerán más adelante (caso especial como Young Justice y su nueva programación en CN) así como una continuidad adherente a los primeros titanes con la época moderna; cosa que Marvel siempre hace para que los héroes nunca mueran y se vuelvan contemporáneos. Pero ya he hablado mucho, dejemos que fluyan las palabras….

* * *

La idea de un pequeño grupo de jóvenes en busca de una sociedad de paz había llamado la atención de quienes como los 5 fundadores, anhelaban los mismos ideales. Con el tiempo, lo que era una célula constante fue expandiéndose como una plaga benigna; desde el experimento de grupo conocido como "Titanes del Este", se fueron buscando o mejor dicho, reclutando individuos para formar una gran asociación que funcionase con la precisión de un reloj.

El tiempo pasó, la idea se convirtió en una realidad llamada "Jóvenes Titanes" y no existió un gran lapso de descanso para mostrar la efectividad de esta "pequeña Liga de la Justicia" como les llamaban sus mentores y algunos activistas políticos.

Los 5 fundadores miraron su obra en contemplación y por un momento les pareció buena, tanto, que confiaron en que las células esparcidas no podrían fallar de ninguna manera.

Garfield Logan era uno de aquellos que pensaban sobre la tranquilidad de dicho organismo, por ello, inmerso en la inmensa torre sobre la isla de Jump City, el llamado Chico Bestia decidió relajarse sobre el suave sillón aterciopelado, tomar el control del televisor e iniciar su rutina básica a la que denominaba "Zapping".

La curiosidad del animal aunada a su racionalidad humana le hicieron notar lo curioso sobre aquel ejercicio de brincarse canales: Esa mañana no había programas de revista, los infomerciales se habían cortado abruptamente, quizás solo 2 o 3 canales especializados en dibujos animados sobrevivían en su programación habitual. Un detenimiento en las imágenes y el audio sobresaltaron al chico quien estupefacto decidió convocar a sus compañeros.

- Chicos…Creo que necesitan venir a ver esto-.

Cuando el equipo se congregó en la improvisada sala de juntas, ninguno de sus miembros expresaba una sola palabra. Las miradas pendientes sobre la plana televisión y aquellos colores CMYK que atraían los ojos eran concertados por las líneas que poco a poco tomaban el control de la mente de los titanes.

No tienen explicación mientras sucedieron los hechos-.

_Zap_

- Los examinadores médicos han mencionado que esperan identificar a la mayoría de las victimas-.

_Zap_

- Definitivamente una tragedia, aun cuando no se ha aclarado la situación actual y conveniente sobre los aspectos, estamos seguros de que el gobierno dará aclaración en cualquier momento-.

Zap

- Aun no se ha hecho el arresto de estos asesinos, algunos expresan que les ha visto fuera de la ciudad-.

_Zap_

_Mute_.

- Bestita – Agrego un gigante de metal hacia aquel adolescente de piel clorofílica - ¿Podrías dejar de cambiar canales? Entréganos el control- Aquel chico miro con recelo al gigante, después de todo, y en oídos del chico verde, eran chácharas sin sentido, noticias triviales que aburrían e interrumpían su diversión diaria, se rindió ante aquel ojo de luces LED y decidió entregarle el control de la televisión, con el cual en un fugaz aviso fue cambiado al canal del gobierno-.

En la pantalla un escritorio relucía sobre todos los demás accesorios notorios, una bandera del país y una del propio gobierno en el fondo de pantalla, como dos guardaespaldas que ayudaran a proteger la seguridad del hombre que miraba atento a la cámara. Quizá lo sorprendente eran algunas fotos de infancia de aquella persona, pero su rostro sereno y quizás, o en apariencia sabio, hacían desviar la mirada de tan extraño lugar, con su tez oscura y su rulo cabello en regla, tomo un respiro, acomodo unas hojas y saludo a la nación:

* * *

"Buenos Días.

Hoy, nuestros estimados ciudadanos, nuestro estilo de vida, incluso nuestra propia libertad sufrieron un ataque en lo que es una forma deliberada y mortal de actos terroristas.

Las víctimas se encontraban en edificios, lugares donde trabajaban sin causar ningún daño alguno.

Secretarias, gente de negocios, mujeres, oficiales, niños…Madres y padres. Amigos y Vecinos.

Cientos de vidas se desvanecieron de repente por una serie de despreciables actos vandálicos.

Las imágenes donde las supuestas personas que con humildad aceptamos a que protegieran la integridad porque ellos lo deseaban, a quienes entregamos nuestra confianza total, matando a cientos de personas, abatiendo sin piedad a niños, manipulados por sus "supuestos poderes" nos han llenado de falta de fe, terrible tristeza y un odio entendible.

Estos actos de genocidio hemos supuesto, fueron intencionales con tal de poner a nuestra nación en caos. Y fallaron. Nuestro país es fuerte. Un grupo de personas se movieron rápidamente a defender nuestra nación y aunque cayeron algunos en el acto de detener a los terroristas. Triunfaron.

Hoy, América vio la maldad, lo peor de la naturaleza humana incluso en los más "nobles", y respondimos con lo mejor de América, con varios salvavidas, el cuidado de extraños y vecinos que vinieron a prestar ayuda en lo que pudieran entre los escombros."

Habiendo entendido los ataques, aun el congreso no decide que puede realizar o lograr, pero desde este instante y lo declaro como una ley a considerar….todos los llamados "Jóvenes Héroes" se encontraran bajo custodia y dejaran sus deberes, de lo contrario, me temo que serán considerados enemigos del estado"

* * *

El silencio no pudo hacer que interpretarse de parte de los asistentes; Poco a poco cada uno trataba de digerir y asimilar las imágenes, las palabras y las amenazas de parte del gobierno; De alguna forma se sentían fuera de lugar, atípicos a la sensación que ocurría.

Solo Starfire lograba entenderlo, quizás no en raciocinio, no obstante, aquellas lagrimas de la Tamaraneana fluían con un torrente de tristeza y decepción, después de todo, las imágenes eran explicitas en los canales y las palabras demasiado concisas para ser ignoradas o malinterpretadas.

- ¿Por qué Robin? – Preguntó con algunas aguas saladas brotando de sus lagrimales - ¿Hemos hecho algo malo?-.

- Nosotros no Star – respondió el gigante de metal-.

- No obstante, parece que todos tendremos que pagar por ello – Agrego Raven-.

- ¿No creen que están sobreestimando las cosas? – trató de calmar el ambiente el chico verde – Después de todo, hemos salvado al mundo varias veces; Quizás solo fue un error. La gente… ¿debe entenderlo no? tendría que hacerlo ¿cierto?- La mirada de Chico Bestia pronto fue alicaída ante la seriedad de sus compañeros, como si cada uno de ellos razonase la situación de manera pesimista y catastrófica.

- Lo primero que hay que hacer es investigar que…. – La voz de Robin fue cortada abruptamente.

Una cacofonía interrumpió aquella sala con una señal de alarma que emitía una luz roja intermitente, seguida antes de un ruido similar a varios cristales rotos; el equipo corrió veloz a donde presuntamente el ruido había tenido origen y lo que encontraron fue algo realmente inesperado.

- ¡AYUDENOS! – Y la chica se desplomó inconsciente

Dawn Granger siempre fue una chica de capacidad intelectual sobresaliente, además, una que adoraba viajar por el mundo, enriquecerse de cada una de las culturas conocidas en su haber y aprender su idioma. No obstante, cuando su familia se mudo a Washington y su padre comenzó a trabajar para los laboratorios S.T.A.R.S en vez de decepcionarse por dejar de visitar el mundo, pudo sentar sus bases para el futuro y ser lo contrario a su hermana rebelde Holly:

Dawn termino creyendo más en la razón que en la fuerza, opto por tomar la base de que todo acertijo tiene una respuesta, cada problema una solución y que cualquier tipo de conflicto podía ser resuelto. Con el tiempo, todo esto fue puesto a prueba cuando junto a su familia sufrió un secuestro, la última solución fue rezar al aire y para sorpresa de ella misma recibió respuesta de los dioses del Orden y el Caos convirtiéndose en la heroína conocida como "Dove" "Paloma" y a su hermana, aquella rebelde empedernida contra la autoridad, en su contraparte "Hawk" o "Halcón".

Los cimientos con los cuales Dawn creció en estos momentos han sido nuevamente puestos a prueba; las roturas sobre su traje son daños colaterales causados por gente que gritaba incoherencias, los golpes fueron causados por aquellos quienes trataban de lastimar a su hermana, hematomas por conflictos entre sus poderes y sus cimientos, además de aquel vacio, vacio que aun necesita llenarse con un tierno abrazo, con un suave beso, claro falta el calor, necesita… ¿está sola? No, no puede ser así…Aun la oye gritar… ¡Necesita despertar!

- ¡Halcón! – Paloma gritó agitadamente hasta darse cuenta de estar sujeta a la camilla y notar vendajes en la mitad de su cara.

- Disculpa que te tengamos sujeta –agregó Robin –Cuando alguien despierta súbitamente, suele tener un carácter, un poco….agresivo-.

- ¿Dónde está? – Fue la única respuesta de Dawn-.

- ¿Donde está quien?

- Halcon. Holly. Ella dijo que me adelantara y que estaría atrás de mi. No...¿No lo hizo verdad? - .

El joven líder de los titanes sacudió la cabeza negativamente

- ¡Debemos ir por ella!

- Tranquilízate Paloma, estas en u estado crítico; Cuéntanos que ha ocurrido.

- ¡No! no lo entienden. Déjenme ir, la están lastimando. Ustedes eran los más cercanos…Pensé que vendría conmigo… ¡Por favor!- Aquella lamentación fue acompañada por una leve vibración en los metales que el ojo humano sería incapaz de percibir; poco a poco aquellas vibraciones fueron volviéndose constantes hasta notar que el metal perdía su forma y Robin lo notaba.

- ¡Raven! – grito el joven maravilla mientras la misteriosa titán hacia su aparición. Y como si todo estuviese planeado, una energía oscura reforzó la estructura metálica de manos y pies-.

A pesar de los poderes incrementados de la cuervo, esta batalló levemente para controlar la misma energía que Paloma emitía. Por momentos, aquella fricción de fuerzas se vio levemente superada y las energías neutrales parecían desquebrajarse como cristales.

- ¡Por Azar! – Exclamó Raven – Piensa en tu hermana Dawn, estas moviendo la balanza al Caos ¿Así crees que ayudaras a Holly?-.

Aquel refuerzo oscuro se volvió solido nuevamente, las palabras de Raven controlaron la situación, pero aun por si ocurriese algo inesperado, siguió aprisionando a la chica.

- Lo, lo siento-.

Ahora que todos rodeaban a Paloma. Chico Bestia percibió que sin importar aquellos golpes y hematomas, Dawn aun tenía el aspecto de alguien muy atractiva; su figura esbelta y atlética era entendible, aquel ojo descubierto aun tenía unas pestañas largas y bien formadas y sus manos eran suaves, quizá tan delicadas como una pluma, lo único que Chico Bestia no lograba entender era porque parte de su cabellera era rubia y otra parte blanca como la nieve.

Garfield sacudió su cabeza, esas cavilaciones debía hacerlas en otro momento.

- ¿Te encuentras más tranquila amiga Granger? – Pregunto Starfire con una mirada consternada-.

- Solo un poco – sonrió forzosamente Paloma ante la chica de cabellos de fuego- Aun siento a mi hermana…-.

- Vamos a ayudarte Dawn. Pero dinos ¿Que ha ocurrido?- Cyborg. Víctor para ser más específicos, dijo aquello con una voz crecidamente compasiva, y eso era porque, quizá de todos los ahí reunidos, él era el allegado a la chica al tener a sus familiares trabajando también para S.T.A.R.S-.

- Yo misma desconozco los hechos… La alarma de nuestra torre dio señal de peligro y acudimos. Todo parecía típico, un robo, unos rehenes y nosotros seguimos las reglas como siempre. Al salir nos vimos rodeados de más criminales.; No sabemos donde aparecieron, nos atacaron y nosotros nos defendimos. Todo lo demás fue confuso, hasta que Powerboy se salió de control-.

* * *

- No den un paso más – Un policía se nos acerco con su arma aunque para ser sinceros parecía temblar de solo observarnos-.

- ¿Estás loco viejo? –Estábamos acostumbrados a los impulsos de Power Boy, pero no esperábamos que Zarl reaccionase de esa manera –Acabamos de salvar el dia ¡Porque nos amenazas?-Ante ello Zarl se acerco hacia el policía con una mirada retadora-.

- No creo que sea una buena idea –agregó Anima, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Power Boy tomo la pistola entre sus manos y literalmente la derritió-.

- ¿Era necesario eso? – Si mal no recuerdo, Lagoon Boy también tuvo a mal provocar a Zarl.

La gente comenzó a arremolinarse, sus miradas eran de miedo y de furia. Supusimos que había sido culpa de Power Boy, pero había algo que no encajaba en el lugar. Esas frase del guardia nos hizo dudar demasiado. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, la gente nos comenzó a atacar.

¡No los dejen escapar! – grito alguien entre la multitud en el momento que se nos abalanzaban-.

Eran más y más los que llegaban mientras intentábamos separarlos, Había pandillas con armas, navajas y puños; gente con piedras, palos y postes, todo se había vuelto un caos, la policía se involucro y el ejercito también se implico con rapidez ¿Qué debíamos hacer? Power Boy ya había estado golpeando a varia gente, Vulcan y Lagoon Boy habían quedado inconscientes por el ejército, Ánima y Barda habían desaparecido. Solo Halcon y yo quedábamos aun luchando por nuestra vida; intentamos volar de esa marabunta pero fuimos empujadas, Holly no resistió más y provoco una brecha entre nosotros y los civiles. Fue entonces que me grito y yo tuve que obedecerla…Ahora no se qué hacer…No debí haberme ido…

- Esto no tiene sentido…-agrego el joven detective –Según los medios ustedes atacaron y mataron a civiles-.

- ¡Mentiras! ¡Que razón tendríamos para atacarlos? Power Boy estaba molesto, pero no había sentido en que la gente reaccionara así.

- No…las noticias dan a entender que eso ocurrió antes del disturbio…-.

- no… ¿No me crees cierto?-.

- No es eso...pero la gente tiende a volverse paranoica en ciertos momentos…-.

- ¡No estoy mintiendo!-.

- Nadie ha dicho eso Dawn – Dijo Raven con la mirada mas seria-.

- Lo que sucedió con ustedes es demasiado confuso. Debemos tranquilizarnos antes de que alguien realice alguna tontería-.

El ruido ensordecedor de las alarmas comenzó a distraer nuevamente a los titanes sobre la sala de operaciones privada y numerosas voces comenzaron a escucharse por los altavoces.

"Necesitamos refuerzos. Gente civil ha invadido la torre"

"Aqualad a ha sido alcanzado, no encontramos a Mas y Menos"

"Flamebird a base principal…Bzzzz"

"Batgirl aquí, ¿Puedes ponerme al dia Grayson? ¿Por qué de pronto soy la malvada?"

"Kid Flash no puede estar corriendo por siempre sabes, ¿Puedo usar mis hechizos?"

"Panthra al habla. Han neutralizado a Domino, fueron civiles…"

"¿Dick? Soy Tim, Los titanes L.A no sabemos qué sucede, pero nos dirigimos hacia Ohio"

- ¡Maldición! – exclamo el líder ante tantas voces mientras los demás miembros del equipo trataban de localizar a quienes habían dado la señal de alarma - ¡No vayas hacia allá Tim!-.

"Relájate Dick, se que sigues molesto porque tome tu nombre prestado pero, no querías volverte… ¿Cómo era? ¿Nite-Wing?"

- Tim. No estoy jugando…-.

"Ni yo Dick, confía de una vez en nosotros…Cambio y fuera…"

Hubo un momento incomodo en el que todos observaron a su líder, el cual apretó su puño contra sí mismo –No queremos dejarte sola Dawn, pero…-.

- Lo entiendo…- dijo la chica – Solo prométanme que encontraran el paradero de mi hermana-.

- Me quedare con ella – Agrego Cyborg la situación, no sería seguro dejarla sola-.

- Sea como quieras Víctor… ¡Titanes, debemos detener a los L.A!-.

Las 4 restantes sombras se alejaron dejando aun el intermitente ruido por toda la torre. Robin necesitaba respuestas a todo este enigma y con la gente en estado de frenesí manipulada por los medios el único lugar donde las encontraría seria en el caos mismo. Sin saber realmente que aquellos hechos cambiarían los rumbos de todos los jóvenes y de su asociación.

* * *

_**Nota final.**_

Nota final 1: Bueno mis lectores, en el capitulo anterior he delatado como los multiversos son una rica fuente de creación cuando la cronología original mete la pata en nuestra imaginación. Así que jugando con ella, la historia toma un buen trasfondo donde los titanes "Este" (aclarando que no son los mismos de Bumblebee) Son un eje central y podríamos decir, causantes de las dificultades a venir.

Contestación a Reviews:

**Shehrezada**: Antes que nada, y como todo, deseo agradecerte tu critica tan constructiva que me has dado. Reconozco que adoro y odio los cliches al mismo tiempo, pero son tan simbióticos en una historia que raramente prescindo de ellos. Muchas gracias por hacerme notar esas faltas, que he de admitir, siempre he tenido y que deseo mejorar con el paso del tiempo. Espero que este capítulo te haya intrigado igual que el anterior. Y prometo que dare una leida a "El sentido de la vergüenza" que tu biografía mi intrigo totalmente y concordando en muchos puntos, de los cuales, tuve que superar paso a paso.

**The Black Crow:** Por ser mi lectora predilecta. Creo que a ti es a quien mas disculpas debo ofrecer. Pero he decidido estar de regreso mas seguido. Gracias pro recordarme que aparte de escribir para mi, hay gente que se queda atrapada en la cuerda. La verdad espero que te siga gustando la continuidad y que captes los guiños de todos los titanes antes mencionados.

**Haoyoh Asakura:** Bueno, pues espero que con esta trama poco a poco vayas conociendo a todos los titanes existentes, así como ocurrió conmigo. Muchas gracias por dejar constancia de tu presencia y que puedas continuar en los proyectos venideros.

**Blue-Rt:** Muchas gracias a ti también por seguir conmigo después de tanto tiempo. Aunque creo que lo de la ovación es una exageración, aprecio tus palabras con mucho cariño. Y pues espero que la trama te haya seguido capturando, además, pronto conocerás a mas "Meta-niños" que en teoría es un buen término despectivo.

**El pájaro de Fuego:** Stan lee es una leyenda, casi un mito. Claro, como te mencione, mi ídolo en este momento es Mark Millar (y te recomendaría que leyeses algo de el) La guerra civil desplazo a las Crisis Infinitas porque la idea era simplemente algo tan sencillo que nadie lo había realizado. Ahora bien, DC ha olvidado por instantes esa frustración del ser humano ordinario, (cosa que espero que así se pueda notar y simbolismos que marcan una guerra entr adulto que entre adolescentes) En cuanto a los comics. Te recomendaría buscar en Taringa. que ahí he encontrado demasiados.

¿Sabes cuál es el problema "Flamebird"? ¡De qué lado estarás tú!


	3. Alarma

Guerra de Guerillas

_**Capitulo 2: Alarma**_

Cuando me encuentro ante el papel virtual en blanco, dudo mucho de que pueda empezar agradeciendo el apoyo y lecturas de mis textos con una bien merecida ovación, pienso que mis palabras no alcanzarían demasiado para indicarles lo que uno siente al recibir sus propios comentarios y que lo impulsan a escribir para ustedes y uno mismo. Así que dejare que la historia trate de congratularlos más que mis propias letras "verborreadas".

**Notas iniciales:** Continuando con la saga, espero que los Titanes L.A. puedan llegar a conocerlos (en los comics ellos son otros titanes, pero para fines convencionales serán de Los Angeles). Como había mencionado, deseo que el universo Teen Titan sea expandido y no solo se centre en los 5 miembros co-fundadores (recordemos que solo Robin es un miembro original de los Titanes.) Así que esperando que les satisfaga la curiosidad….dejémonos de chácharas.

Disculpen mi tardanza, la vida me da una serie de vorágines que a veces hacen que pierda el aliento y que mi Musa me desprecie tanto que para conquistarla tenga que tardarme eternidades.

* * *

Claro que no era sencillo.

Liderar a un grupo de seis personas era ya una gran carga que realizaba de buen corazón; el no deseaba demostrar nada a casi nadie, el "Grandote" se lo había puesto como un entrenamiento mas y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la propuesta de su "hermano mayor", quizás solo a él le probaría que no era una copia mas.

Tim Drake cerró el auricular titán y sonrió a la mirada confusa de Blue Beetle

- ¿Pasa algo Jaime?-.

- No lo sé Tim. Dick sonaba demasiado consternado. ¿Estás seguro de esta idea?-.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Ravager IV en el tercer asiento del jet que tenía su destino fijo hacia la ciudad de Ohio - ¿Azulito ya quiere regresar a la torre?-.

La risa de ella fue secundada por Kid Devil, quizá el chiste no era tan bueno, pero de alguna forma había que captar la atención de la chica ¿no?

- ¿No vas a decirnos que tienes miedo verdad? – Preguntó Kid Devil quien fue interrumpido por Supergirl con un levísimo golpe en el vidrio del Jet-.

- Chicos, desde aquí puedo notar un gran alboroto en el centro de la ciudad ¿En realidad están seguros de esto? ultima hija de Kripton miro desconcertada a sus compañeros, su mirada aun no era tan perfecta como la de su primo y aquello sobre sus ojos no presagiaba nada bueno-.

- Es esto – agrego Wonder Girl 2- O limpiar el alboroto del "Jueves del terror" en la torre. Y créanme, no estoy de humor para arreglar el desastre de Megan-.

- ¿Y como se suponía que sabría que no se debía mezclar queso, aluminio y nachos en lo que ustedes llaman "microondas"? – Se defendió Miss Martian volando al lado de Wonder Girl 2-.

- Si hubieras preguntado… -Kid Devil giro sus ojos hacia ella-.

- Ella solo quería ayudar - argumentó Supergirl, siendo conocedora de las extrañas costumbres en la tierra-.

- Al desastre – se burlo Ravager-.

-Chicos…- Blue Beetle trató de calmar los ánimos, pero a decir verdad, dentro de su armadura el chico latino temblaba al enfrentarse a Ravager y Kid Devil, el dúo travieso de los Titanes L.A-.

Durante unos minutos y aun con el rumbo puesto, el equipo desvarió entre discusiones sin sentido y argumentos infantiles; No era que se llevaran pesimamente mal, solo que en ocasiones, esos choques de personalidades completamente diferentes causaban un diluvio en un vaso de agua.

Para Robin, definitivamente no era sencillo.

- ¡Silencio!- grito Tim Drake con un aire de autoridad que incluso a el mismo le asustó – Dejen de parlotear, iremos a revisar lo que sucede en la ciudad y después nos dedicaremos a arreglar el desastre que todos causamos ¿Esta claro?- Había que aceptarlo, en ocasiones especiales como esta, había que apelar a la dureza más que la inteligencia-.

- Por Zeus…- Cassie se detuvo en seco en el aire, la nueva Wonder Girl no lograba comprender el caos desatado en aquella ciudad, había llegado a situaciones en donde el villano tenía su propio sentido de "alboroto", pero aquello salía de lógica; Ahora entendía lo que Kara (Supergirl) había intentado decir.

Una serpiente gris remontaba al cielo entre candores de fuego y sonidos de alarmas, sirenas que llegaban a los oídos sin poder triangular la ubicación exacta de la misma. El punto catastrófico, o el más plausible de todo aquel caos, era una zona perfectamente destruida que en aquel momento se encontraba resguardada por varias patrullas, dos convoyes circulaban el perímetro a tres manzanas de la misma y solo escombros quedaban de aquellos edificios, ningún indicio se percibía de que el ataque continuase, a no ser de aquellos disparos y una extraña turba que se dirigía hacia el lugar, los titanes no lo pensaron y se dirigieron al epicentro del desastre.

Supergirl, Wonder Girl 2 y Miss Martian aterrizaron primero y fueron recibidas por unas pistolas apuntando directamente hacia ellas. Aquel jet quedo en el aire, piloto automático como el procedimiento indicaba. Kid Devil, Blue Beetle, Ravager y Robin se deslizaron por una cuerda y se aproximaron al mismo cálido recibimiento de las "Divas".

- Un momento – respondió Tim Drake levantando las manos – No tenemos idea de lo que ha ocurrido o está ocurriendo, pero créannos, no somos los malos. ¿Qué sucede?-.

El líder de aquel grupo de policías se acerco dispersando a los policías que rodeaban a los jóvenes, no obstante, sin permitir que bajasen la guardia.

- Sus "amiguitos" han causado todo esto; después la ciudad se volvió loca, motines, agresión, tuvimos que dispersarlos a la fuerza, por más que los civiles deseen ayudar a rescatar personas sobrevivientes en estas ruinas, deben entender que es una escena del crimen y nadie debe acercarse-.

- ¿Escena del crimen? ¿De qué estás hablando? Cierto hay ruinas, veo que hubo explosiones, pero no veo ningún cuerpo. Y lo que es peor. ¿A que se refieren con que nuestros "amiguitos" causaron todo esto? – Kid Devil podía ser un imprudente aunque sus preguntas fuesen las más sensatas en el lugar-.

- El trabajo de "limpieza" comenzó desde temprano chico listo, aun quedan cuerpos por encontrar. Si la gente llega a este lugar y los ve a ustedes, estamos seguros que no podremos detenerlos. Créennos, sabemos que ustedes no son responsables y en el pasado nos ayudaron bastante, pero esto es algo que se está saliendo de control. En serio, retírense –

- Por favor – agregó Miss Martian – Quizás si hablamos con la gente ellos puedan…-.

- No creo que lo hagan Martian – Los titanes giraron su cabeza para observar como Ravager aparecía entre los escombros, su máscara evitaba que viesen su ojo, pero los labios de la chica denotaban una impunidad, como alguien que ha visto cosas desagradables. –Debes ver esto Robin…-.

- No pueden entrar ahí – grito el jefe de los policías mientras veía alejarse a los jóvenes - ¡Maldición, alcáncenlos! – Demasiado tarde había dado la orden-.

La policía se apresuro a perseguirlos y al llegar al lugar los titanes los esperaban con caras furiosas, de brazos cruzados, su respiración agitada, quizás solo Robin llevaba un poco de cordura en ello, pero Ravager podría sacar sus espadas en cualquier momento, la respiración de Kid Devil literalmente iluminaba el lugar, Cassie trono sus muñecas, Blue Beetle parecía esperar lo peor en todo el asunto, Supergirl negaba con la cabeza y Miss Martian desenganchó un grito de estremecimiento.

- ¿Por qué no lo han bajado? –Preguntó seriamente Robin-.

- Ya se los dije –agrego nuevamente el jefe de los policías – Es una escena del crimen, debe permanecer intacta hasta que lleguen los peritos -.

- Pues si ya dejaron de jugar a la "Ley y el orden" por favor vamos a bajarlo y cubrirlo…-.

Encontrar el cuerpo de Powerboy en aquel estado tan deplorable era un motivo de indignación para los justicieros. Los ojos del chico estaban apagados, carentes de vida y medio cerrados, su pómulo derecho y el mismo ojo carecían del tapiz morado que su mejilla izquierda y circunferencia del ojo, su boca reseca y cortada aun tenia las llagas causadas de algunos golpes, su uniforme era un completo desastre, jirones de lo que anteriormente era un latex que bien podría ser resistente; Su largo cabello era solo tiras, donde algunas partes de aun denotaban el color caoba entre sus hebras; la soga al cuello había sido un nudo perfectamente sostenido que al parecer había asfixiado al héroe durante unos cuantos minutos; al ser bajado de la misma, su cuello presentaba aquel circulo característico que sumado con todas las demás percepciones de los titanes la causa de la muerte era obvia: "Linchamiento"

- Creo que tienen algo que explicarnos…- Supergirl trato de calmarse lo más que podía, su primo no se lo perdonaría si se saliese de control.

- Escuchen – comenzó uno de los policías – Cuando llegamos, al chico lo estaban masacrando, tuvimos que separar a la gente, y esta, indignada, ha tratado de todos los medios acercarse al lugar. No podremos detenerlos mucho tiempo-.

- Si claro…- La mano de Ravager acaricio el mango de una de sus espadas-.

- No Ravager….No vale la pena…- La detuvo Robin-.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo viejo? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –Arremetió Kid Devil ante la respuesta pasiva de su líder-.

Un coro, una extraña melodía comenzó a inundar aquel lugar, y pronto acompañando aquello, algunas alarmas oficiales, las voces eran indescriptibles, sus palabras eran cubiertas pro gritos y unas cuantas explosiones; lentamente, el ruido se fue disipando para encontrar mayormente insultos y gritos hacia cualquier enmascarado, aquel edificio en ruinas se asimilaba en aquellos instantes a una caverna y los ecos a hordas de enemigos listos para atacar.

- Es su última oportunidad – hablo el oficial –La gente no ha sido retenida….Si los ven a ustedes aquí… Nosotros no podríamos hacer nada-.

- Quizá si hablamos con ellos –Dijo Miss Martian mientras flotaba dirigiéndose fuera de aquellas ruinas – Podrían entenderlo-.

- No lo hagas- Dijo Supergirl – En ocasiones es difícil negociar con ellos-el breve desprecio de Supergirl tenía fundamentos, aunque quizás serian puestos fuera para otra ocasión-.

- Igual, y no perdemos nada–Miss Martian traspaso las paredes dejando a su equipo sola-.

- ¡Debemos detenerla! – Wondergirl salió pronto del shock, y los demás titanes huyeron tras ella, esquivando a los policías y dejando aun el cuerpo de Powerboy en el piso-.

Una multitud enorme se había formado alrededor de la "zona cero", vista desde arriba, parecía una marabunta que extinguía todo a su paso. Sin embargo, la chica de piel verde salió al ruedo, su cabello pelirrojo contrastante con su falda azul y aquella blusa blanquecina, se materializo y miro a los ojos de aquella turba enfurecida, les sonrió y espero con toda su alma marciana que pudiese negociar con los terrestres.

-¡Es una de ellos! ¡No dejen que escapen los asesinos!- Claro que, no siempre toda la teoría resulta favorable en la práctica-.

La afluencia de personas furiosas se apresuro a perseguir a Miss Martian, quien inmediatamente se volvió intangible a los presentes y se dirigió a las ruinas de aquel edificio donde sus compañeros le esperaban en modo preventivo y los policías los rodeaban intentando defenderlos.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa oficial? ¿Por qué están protegiendo a esos maleantes? – Uno de los asistentes gritó-.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Reclamo Ravager - ¿Tienes pruebas?-.

- ¡Estas encima de ellas maniática!-.

- ¡Asesinos de niños!-.

- ¡Mi esposo no les hizo nada!-.

- Robin… ¿Que ha pasado con el Jet?- Blue Beetle estaba nervioso, no de miedo, sin embargo, enfrentar a civiles furiosos no era algo con lo que había entrenado perfectamente-.

- Han bloqueado la señal….- Respondió el líder –.

- ¿Y qué propones? – Pregunto Wondergirl 2 - Nosotros podemos llevarlos -.

- ¿Y huir como criminales? –Arremetió Ravager – Nosotros no hicimos nada…-.

- ¿Prefieres enfrentarlos cierto? – Supergirl miro de reojo a la chica tuerta.

- ¡CUIDADO!- Gritó Blue Beetle al momento que extendió las alas que utilizaba como escudo.

Los titanes miraron en la traslucidez de aquellas membranas un fuego que había rodeado gran parte de ellas y unos cuantos vidrios que caían al suelo como copos de nieve.

- ¡Es suficiente!- grito Ravager al instante que llevaba sus manos para desenvainar sus armas.

Tras ella le siguieron Kid Devil y Wonder Girl ; Aquel trío tenía serios problemas de temperamento y ante aquella agresión sorpresiva, definitivamente no se quedarían de brazos cruzados; Esquivaron las alas de Blue Beetle quien intento detenerlos y se dirigieron a la muchedumbre, quienes al presenciar aquella ofensiva se dirigieron a los 3 titanes; los policías presentes apuntaron a los tres jóvenes y dispararon, Supergirl se interpuso en el camino de las balas, las cuales, fueron rechazadas del cuerpo de la chica rubia sin ningún rasguño y con una mirada molesta derritió las pistolas de los oficiales.

Quizá fue por el ruido, pero los voncoyes se dirigieron al epicentro del sonido de aquellas balas y según la imagen mostrada ante sus ojos, los héroes atacaban a los ciudadanos; al frenar el ejercito, el líder titán se percato de las intenciones de los soldados y hurgo en su cinturón, 5 esferas negras brotaron de sus dedos y salieron disparadas por el aire, las cuales al explotar, cubrieron toda visibilidad con un humo negro y denso.

- Megan –Susurro Robin a Miss Martian – Localízalos y diles que se reagrupen, trataremos de ganar tiempo-. El Petirrojo, Supergirl y Blue Beetle se separaron de la chica para poder alcanzar un lugar mucho más seguro.

Miss Martian cerró sus ojos y comenzó a crear un contacto telepático interneuronal donde pensamientos cruzaban por su mente hasta encontrar la perfecta comunicación con los tres titanes en cuestión. Pudo imaginarlos en su mente por un color carmesí, uno amarillo y otro naranja.

- ¡Ahhhh! – Gritó Miss Martian, la cual inmediatamente rompió el vínculo mental -.

La chica de color verde abrió los ojos y observó como un lanzallamas estaba cerca de ella; quizá fuera su naturaleza marciana que la dominaba, pero todos los de su raza tenían una pirofobia terrible que en ocasiones le hacían mostrar su verdadera forma, pronto su cabello pelirrojo desapareció de momento y su tierna figura se transformó en un ser extrañamente albino; lucho para mantener su forma terrícola y cuando logró controlarse un casco de aspecto terrible le sacudió el mundo.

- ¿Qué pasa Marciana? ¿Tienes miedo de jugar con fuego?- Un sujeto con un traje de combate negro le miro con un sarcasmo inexplicable, a pesar de cubrir su rostro con unos goggles verduscos, la chica podía sentir una mirada de furia en el interior, el sujeto tronó los dedos y otros personajes similares se acercaron a rodear a la chica marciana, la mano de acero del líder señalo el flanco derecho y unos cuantos más obedecieron el mandato.

Miss Martian cerró sus ojos y lanzo una débil señal de peligro a su líder. Después de ello, su mente se torno totalmente negra y cayó en un profundo sueño.

El líder titán, aun buscando a todos sus compañeros, se percató de la llamada de auxilio y se detuvo en seco.

- Supergirl, ¡Disipa el humo! -.

La ultima hija de Krypton aspiró y soltó todo aquello como un fuerte viento que alejo el humo de la vista de la multitud; Con aquella cortina de ceniza disipada, Robin pudo observar que aquellos sujetos con trajes negros se dirigían hacia ellos con una velocidad increíble, Blue Beetle alzo sus puños y materializo una pistola que genero una extraña y viscosa masa añil disparada hacia los extraños sujetos.

- Eso los detendrá de momento -.

- Bien pensado-sonrió Supergirl - ¿Has localizado a los demás?-.

- Mi traje los ha detectado, pero es difícil calcular su posición entre tanto movimiento…-.

- ¡Al suelo! – Y sin poder siquiera reaccionar fueron empujados por Ravager-. Deberían estar más atentos chicos- Un rayo de energía cruzo su posición hasta dar con una pared-.

- ¿Alguna idea de quienes son estos tipos? – Robin se reincorporo junto con los otros titanes, que giraron su cabeza y observaron como aquellos sujetos eliminaban de sus trajes la masa viscosa.

- Papa me conto de ellos – Dijo Ravager corriendo con los demás titanes en posición "V"- Todo parece indicar que son del D.A.M.-.

- ¿Departamento de Asuntos Meta-humanos? -.

- Esos trajes son inconfundibles-.

- Entonces Miss Martian está en problemas… ¡Debemos ir por ella! -.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes esquivar a estos "agentes"?-.

- Maniobra Alfa-Ipsilon- Sonrió el líder y los otros tres titanes asintieron-.

Kid Devil y Wondergirl tenían una vista prometedora, habían encontrado lo que en términos de ejercito le llaman "Nido", un lugar que en este caso era los restos del campanario de la escuela, así que sin ser detectados podían visualizar toda acción, e incluso neutralizar al enemigo si fuese necesario.

- ¿No hay rastros de ellos Cassie?-.

- Entre todo ese humo ha sido difícil detectarlos… ¡Ahí! , rápido Eddie, parece que algo los está deteniendo-.

Wonder Girl 2 y Kid Devil saltaron al vacio de los edificios, Kid Devil utilizo sus garras para caer con una agilidad gatuna y a un momento predispuesto los chicos de negro fueron recibidos por las patadas de estos dos titanes; tras el impacto, Robin, Supergirl, Ravager y Blue Beetle sonrieron a los dos titanes restantes y regresaron a una posición defensiva circular. La conglomeración de gente, ejercito y aquellos sujetos del D.A.M. cerraban las escapatorias posibles para los titanes.

-¡Es suficiente! – Un aura negra rodeó a todos los presentes envolviéndolos en un resplandor de obsidiana.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, los rostros de las personas perdieron todo atisbo de sensaciones, las cuales se desprendieron de sus cuerpos como una danza macabra y en una procesión peligrosa se acercaron a la figura de un cuervo gigante. Los titanes mas jóvenes solo quedaron en contemplación, incluso sus propias sensaciones pensaron escaparse por cualquier abertura pero había sido suficiente; Raven suspiró y adquirió su cuerpo normal, bajo flotando lentamente y le siguió Starfire.

- Deben venir con nosotros amigos –La chica de cabellos de fuego los miro con un gesto enternecedor y preocupado-.

- ¡Pero Megan¡ - Argumentó el segundo Robin-.

- No podemos hacer nada por ellos…No aun…- Raven le miro nuevamente notando el contrastante color rojizo del uniforme de este chico maravilla – No tenemos mucho tiempo..-.

Los titanes L.A y los Teen Titans fueron subidos en el jet, y algunos otros siguieron su travesía volando.

- Oye chica gótica – Dijo Ravager antes de subir al T-Jet – Buen truco, no pude percibirlo…-.

Fin del capitulo

* * *

**Notas finales**: Tengo que confesarlo, cuando estaba escribiendo el fic hubo veces en los que no podía terminarlo. Sentí que me estiraba más de lo normal para contarlo, por ello que me quedase estancado en la mitad del mismo; gracias al cielo las imágenes pudieron ensamblarse y quedo listo.

¿No odian como tengo algunos clichés en mis fics? Eso de ser rescatados lo he puesto casi como marca, y principalmente el hecho que al hablar de Raven surgen palabras más complejas.

Unas disculpas si esta vez no haya sido tan "profundo" pero igualmente espero que las escenas de acción les hayan gustado. Debo trabajar más en ello.

Finalmente: Los destinos de los titanes Miss Martian, Hawk, Lagoon Boy y Vulcan han sido puestos en duda aun, ¿viven? Pregúntenselo al Sargento Steel.

_**2 INVITACIONES**_

**Primera:** Los que hayan leído Civil War sabrán que la historia se contaba desde diferentes ángulos, y yo tuve la utópica idea de escritores que entrelazaran una pequeña historia con la gran trama como esta "Guerra Civil Juvenil", ¿Qué habría pasado con Batgirl? ¿O los titanes East (con la aclaración de que Speedy de ahí sea Mia Dearden y no el que conocemos) ¿O los demás titanes y sus ataques?

Si alguien le gustase tener un retomo sobre cualquier titán que exista (a excepción de los expuestos aquí) me sentiría muy feliz de combinar nuestros talentos para una obra mucho mayor y por diversión y ejercicio.

**Segunda:** He puesto una encuesta en la pagina, aun no sé si funcionan bien, pero me gustaría que me dieran su opinión… ¿Qué titán se desenmascaria en público? Me gustaría que votaran, o si fuesen tan amables, en su review me dijesen cuál de estas opciones sería la más interesante.

Robin (Dick Grayson)

Robin (Tim Drake)

Kid Flash

Blue Beetle

Ravager IV (Rose Wilson)

Otro

Muchas Gracias.

* * *

**CONTESTACION A REVIEWS**

**Haimazulee Domenech:** Antes que nada, si una disculpa por el CMYK, jajajaja, creo que en realidad se me cruzaron los cables y tu forma de juntarlas para no olvidarla es demasiado ingeniosa. Muchas gracias que en verdad te haya encantado, y espero que no te siga decepcionando, sinceramente espero que mi escritura aun sea prolífica. Además, me alegro que te expandas en el universo titán, aun asi, cualquier duda, no hay problema en consultarla. Y yo tengo una duda ¿Por qué tú cambio de apodo?

**The Black Crow:** Mi querida, apreciada y nunca bien ponderada Lectora. Siempre es para mí un gusto recibir tu apreciación porque aunque no te conozca físicamente, siempre me levantas el ánimo de una manera inspiradora. Y se me hace interesante que conozcas a Hawk y a Dove, si, eran recuerdos, aunque antes eran hombres XD, los prefiero de chicas. Espero que este capítulo igual te haya fascinado y que ojala entrases en alguna de mis invitaciones. Me sentiría muy feliz.

**El Pajaro de Fuego:** Si, los políticos son la mente criminal más difícil de detener si no son entendidas sus palabras a ciencia cierta. Y la suerte te acompaña ¡Ojala pudiese yo haber conseguido esa monster edition! Te diré una sorpresa Flame Bird. El próximo capítulo ya conocerás los bandos. Pero si quieres apostar, ¿has notado aquí quienes podrían estar a favor y en contra? Solo espero que con el ir más allá no me sea tan desaprovechado.

* * *

Kitrina Falcone

Mia Dearden

Greta Hayes

Amy Sue Allen

Chicas que pueden estar a favor o en contra.

¿Quieren saber más? No se pierdan el proximo capitulo. Que espero, saldra mucho mas rapido que este.


	4. Disparo Inicial

Guerra de Guerrillas

Capitulo 3: Ley y Orden

El tiempo es una medida demasiado extraña. Intenta medir con exactitud la arena que recorre nuestros relojes de vida, pero la verdad es que, cuando uno parpadea, pocas horas de existencia nos quedan en el vidrio.

La primera vez que comencé con el escrito, me propuse continuarlo sin detenerme y sin fallar; una pequeña satisfacción egoísta y también hecha para mis queridos lectores.

Fallé.

El tiempo absorbe, nos envuelve en trabajos, familia, amigos, escuela, sentimientos y demasiadas otras sanguijuelas que te chupan la inspiración, o eso creía hasta el momento en el que tome una hoja en blanco y no supe que hacer….

El Bloqueo de escritor ocurre desde profesionales hasta aficionados, y es terrible no saber que hacer con ello, hasta que pronto, el trabajo y el descanso te despabilan y pronto estas escribiendo.

Pido una disculpa, solo espero que mis cuatro lectores aun se encuentren ahí afuera.

* * *

Después de haber sido "Trasladados" de Ohio (Kid Devil jamás aceptaría otro término, pues desde su punto de vista, todo estaba bajo control) los titanes fueron reunidos en una base que jamás habían reconocido: La aleación de las paredes era de acero reforzado, existía un gran espacio para todos los ahí reunidos, aunado a eso, el aire que se respiraba era ligeramente pesado, de vez en cuando un temblor podría resentirse en toda la expansión del lugar, la pista final había sido obvia, en ciertas partes, las grietas dejaban ver un tipo de tierra mucho más fina.

La deducción era más que obvia, se encontraban bajo tierra, muy posiblemente, a un nivel inferior del metro de cierta ciudad; Cabe decir que un joven disfrazado de mago fue quien llego a la conclusión mientras Kid Devil asentía.

Después de recibir una desdeñosa mirada de aquel joven mago, el pequeño demonio sacudió su cabeza y miro a su alrededor.

Eddie no había visto a tantos titanes reunidos desde… ¡Nunca!; Su inclusión a la división L.A. había sido de último minuto y jamás había estado presente en una reunión con tantos jóvenes justicieros. Había escuchado que solo cuando una amenaza conocida como la "Hermandad del Mal" intentaba capturar a posibles reclutas fue la primer ocasión de tan grande reunión; Y la segunda se había hecho, claro esta, en el momento que se crearon los sectores a patrullar, con todo y la Liga de la Justicia de invitados de honor.

Dados los recientes hechos, la reunión no presagiaba un buen augurio y ni que decir sobre el sepulcral silencio que invadía aquella cueva artificial, entonces, al despejar su mente de las ensoñaciones, pudo mirar fijamente que todos aquellos personajes tenían en sus caras unas miradas perdidas y distraídas. Ubicar su equipo entre tanto gentío no resulto fácil, y finalmente cuando pudo contactar al menos a parte de su camada trató de entender la situación.

- Oye trasero de bicho – El chico se dirigió a Blue Beetle - ¿Sabes que diablos esta pasando?-.

- Aun no lo sabemos Eddie, después de haber aparecido en este lugar, los líderes de cada sector fueron llevados por el Robin mayor a una reunión de emergencia-.

- Dicen que son problemas –agregó Wonder Girl 2-.

- Y de los gordos…- termino la oración Ravager-.

- ¿No puedes oír nada…Kara? –Kid Devil giró su cabeza para preguntarle a la kryptoniana, pero esta se encontraba absorta, como en meditación-.

- Lleva así mucho tiempo, dice que intenta contactar a Miss Martian a su manera… Beetle sonó demasiado desconcertado, casi como si aquellas palabras fuesen de poca esperanza mas que alguna explicación-.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo, los titanes L.A. trataron de tener un pequeño contacto hablado con los demás compañeros en armas pero resultaron fútiles; Muchos aun permanecían en silencio, como ellos mismos, meditando una situación que tan extrañamente se había salido de control, otros se encontraban atendiendo a los heridos: Gente con sus vestiduras rasgadas, unos cuantos mas con vendajes en el cuerpo y algunos otros con heridas superficiales que sanarían rápidamente.

- ¡ES SUFICIENTE! – Grito una voz femenina entre todo el gentío quebrando el silencio -¡Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo esperando alguna respuesta!-.

- Cálmate un poco Panthra – una voz, ahora masculina, intento detener el alzamiento de la luchadora profesional-.

- ¡No, Aqualad! Ella tiene razón –Otra voz femenina se alzó en defensa – Fuimos atacados, transportados y no tenemos idea de que esta pasando allá afuera-.

- Eso quiere decir que no fuimos los únicos -susurro Ravager-.

-Oh, vamos Bombshell, ¿No podrías pensar una sola vez en tu vida? La situación es más complicada de lo que tú aparentemente ves-.

- ¿Me estas llamando tonta "Murcielaga"? ¿O tu novio Robin te ha dicho algo mas que no sepamos nosotros?-.

Las palabras continuaron fluyendo en aquel rincón escondido con una velocidad increíble, de un momento a otro los reclamos e ironías se fueron convirtiendo en insultos y groserías. Viéndolo desde un punto muy frio y calculador, similar al que el Sargento Steel los observaba, eran solo unos adolescentes carentes de actividad y recreación que parecían soltar su odio y furia contra los "villanos", incluso podrían compararse a niños pequeños y malcriados siendo rebeldes contra un sistema que no parecía funcionar. Quizá por ello, era necesario que en ocasiones los hermanos mayores, en ausencia de los padres, mostraran un poco de autoridad.

- ¡Calmense todos de una vez! –

Al decirlo, la mayoría de los titanes, sea el estado en el que se encontrasen, sufrieron una pequeña paralisis de su cuerpo, la cual habría venido de una onda sónica muy leve y de baja frecuencia; el efecto fue algo rápido y todos lograron recomponerse en cuestión de segundos, al lograrlo, su primera reacción fue analizar la puerta de la cual había surgido aquella grave voz.

- No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder, la situación en la que todos nos encontramos ha sido horrible y en vez de darse la mano y ayudar a los heridos, deciden caer en palabrerías ridículas -.

De aquella puerta que permaneció sellada las horas que se encontraron presentes, aparecieron las figuras mas emblemáticas de la asociación de Jóvenes Titanes; Eran ellos los que pertenecían al cónclave que tomaba las decisiones por parte del equipo y que en estos instantes, terminaban de analizar la situación.

Entre ellos figuraban los 5 fundadores: Chico Bestia, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg y Robin I

El segundo chico maravilla y líder de los Titanes L.A. (AKA Norte)

La líder de los titanes del Este: Bumblebee

Aquella curiosa chica líder de los titanes Oeste: Mirage

El creador de los Titanes Sur: Atom

Todos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, a decir verdad, algunos si les había causado una sensación de culpabilidad, pero existían otros con diferentes puntos de vista.

-Quizá si nos dijeran lo que sucede, esto no estaría pasando –Reclamo Damage-.

Cyborg suspiró- Creo que tienen razón…-.

Así, la voz de aquel robot hablo fuerte y claro, para que incluso los heridos y alejados del grupo de privilegiados pudiesen escuchar la versión de los hechos:

Al parecer, y tal como Rose lo había supuesto, las bases de los jóvenes titanes, y los mismos encapuchados, fueron victimas de turbas enardecidas que estuvieron prestando atención a los medios.

- Justamente lo que había pensado…-.

-Shhht-.

Aun no tenían una idea clara de lo que había pasado en realidad, solo que el grupo de Titanes conformado por: Powerboy, Lagoon Boy, Halcón, Paloma, Pequeña Barda, Hijo de Vulcan y Anima se encontraban involucrados.

- ¡Siguen desconfiando de mi! Les he dicho la verdad, nosotros no hicimos nada, lo juro; ellos empezaron, ellos…. – Paloma fue detenida solamente al insertarle un pequeño sedante, ante todo lo sucedido, la chica no podía salir del shock tan rápidamente-.

Miss Martian y la tercera parte de los Titanes involucrados estaban desaparecidos mientras que Powerboy se hallaba muerto.

Al parecer, el presidente tenía pensado utilizar la temible "Ley Keene".

Nadie de la Liga de la Justicia había dado su comentario.

Finalmente, un grupo de simpatizantes para acelerar el proceso de hacer pasar ese acto de registro meta humano tenia intenciones de marchar hasta el capitolio y hacer una protesta inmediata; Los medios contaban unas 4000 personas que deseaban unirse al movimiento en solo unas cuantas horas y que gracias a las redes sociales este numero se triplicaría al finalizar el día. Lo peor no era el gran número de gente que se arremolinaba uniéndose a la protesta, sino, que de cierta forma, esta "mega-marcha" era licenciada y apoyada totalmente por el Dr. Niles Caulder.

- ¿Quién?-.

- Un loco sociópata –.

- El creador de la Doom Patrol-.

-¿Qué ese no era Mento?-.

- El solo es el líder…-.

-Sea como sea – alzó la voz Cyborg para aplacar toda aquella chachara de murmullos – Esta puede ser una oportunidad para…¿Sí?-.

De toda aquella seriedad y solemnidad, entre aquellos que no habían alzado su voz, dos diminutas manos se alzaron ante la mirada expectante y sobre todo curiosa de Cyborg

- Noqueriapreguntarlo –dijo Más-.

- Siquequerias –agregó Menos-.

- Pero…¿QueeslaleyKeene?-.

Los dos gemelos estaban heridos de algunas partes de su cuerpo, ciertas rasgaduras y unos pequeños desperfectos entre sus trajes se notaban desiguales y por primera vez en toda su existencia, podían diferenciarse en ciertos rasgos característicos; Al gigante metálico le tomó un poco de tiempo entender la verborrea de los velocistas, y ante ello, surgió un incomodo silencio que al parecer de notaba, que muchos de los ahí presentes no conocían de que iba aquello.

La ley Keene había sido una propuesta que surgió en la época de los 60´s, una prohibición a los sujetos enmascarados de aquella época; La idea había surgido debido al mal manejo del gobierno ante la huelga policial y la protesta ciudadana por una mejor vigilancia.

Solo se pedía que los "vigilantes" se quitaran las mascaras y fueran registrados completamente, que el gobierno se hiciera cargo de ellos y ellos respondieran ante los disturbios causados por sus peleas.

Aquella revuelta fue detenida debido a la entrega propia por parte de la legendaria Sociedad de la Justicia ante el parlamento, que en términos claros, no terminó bien, pues al final, se negaron a quitarse las mascaras para prestar juramento.

Así por un tiempo, los enmascarados dejaron de existir dejando a la sociedad solo protegida por las fuerzas civiles.

Con el tiempo, surgieron los íconos que volvieron a dar un renombre a la sociedad enmascarada, y cada uno de nosotros por circunstancias muy diferentes conocemos la vida e historia de ellos.

Solo para finalizar, algunos políticos y lideres de opinión se burlan de esta propuesta, llamándola "Junior" y "La cartilla", pues solo afectaría a los jóvenes justicieros y de cierta forma, seria integrarnos de manera personal y "voluntaria" a un entrenamiento mas digno y con ciertos beneficios, incluso se contemplaba en ciertas partes de la ley algunas becas para los estudiantes y prestaciones arriba de la ley para no estar tan atenuados a la Liga, la cual como sabemos, es una jurisdicción que tiene un concepto mucho mas global.

Todos callaron, había preguntas flotando por el aire, pero el resumen fue demasiado conciso para explayarse mas, de pronto a instancias, unas voces comenzaron a alzarse, y

- ¿Quieres decir que tendremos que rendir cuentas ante el gobierno? – Un chico de cabellos castaños, googles transparentes y amarillos, con un spandex rojiblanco, y que por fin, después de mucho tiempo se encontraba quieto ante aquella situación, alzo su voz - hey, no niego que hemos tenido sacudidas y la situación de Ohio es la causa mayor, lo comprendo, pero vivir al servicio del gobierno, no lo creo…- Impulso, velocista rebelde y una de las tantas ovejas de la familia Flash miró desafiante a los lideres presentes en al reunión-.

- Por supuesto, que se contempla que algunos rechacen la legislación –agregó Atom siguiendo aquel juego de miradas atenuando un poco el sarcasmo- pero bien planteada podría ser algo incluso benéfico para nosotros, las autoridades contemplan que los lideres meta-humanos jóvenes se pronuncien a favor del acta-.

- Solo hay que pensarlo un poco…-Arrowete, la arquera esmeralda salió de sus cavilaciones- dinero, seguro medico, vacaciones, becas; Creo que más de uno aquí merecería todo eso, si nos lo otorgan, seguiríamos siendo los mismos pero ¡finalmente seriamos valorados por las autoridades!-.

-¿Y que con los que no queramos revelar nuestra identidad? – Agregó Batgirl- Pienso que de alguna manera nos hemos arriesgado el pellejo en un par de ocasiones, parece como si nos quisieran censurar-.

- Quizás con un poco de credibilidad y entrenamiento más capacitado con todos sus beneficios es lo que necesitamos para seguir trabajando de buena manera…- Agregó Cyborg ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros cuatro fundadores-.

- ¿Y porque no retomamos la idea principal de la historia y realizamos nuestra propia huelga? De esa manera, podrían ver que realmente nos necesitan… -Caviló HotSpot-.

- Claro, ¿Y porque no llamamos a nuestros enemigos, les regalamos unos pases dobles a nuestras bases y les envolvemos a la ciudad en bandeja de plata? – Fue Raven la que levantó la voz tan sarcásticamente en estos momentos-.

- ¿Y no se trata de quizás problemas legales? Ya saben, ¿evasión de impuestos sin saberlo o alguna de esas cosas que adora el gobierno hacer?- Intervino Kilowatt-.

- Seamos sinceros – volvió a levantar la voz Cyborg – si lo que la gente necesita para que estén agusto es que nos volvamos servidores públicos. ¿No seria esa una buena razón para considerarlo?-.

- Amigo Cyborg…-.

- ¿De que diablos estas hablando? –Levanto su voz el primer Robin- Las mascaras son una tradición. ¡Solo escúchate Cy! ¿No deberíamos estar todos encausados a una solución mas permanente?-.

- La verdad… - Y en el instante todos voltearon hacia el fondo de la habitación-.

- Ka… ¿Supergirl? – Blue Beetle, ante la sorpresa de que la chica regresara de la meditación, casi se le escapaba el nombre real de la heroína-.

- Aunque no tuvimos nada que ver con el incidente en Ohio, si que causamos un gran alboroto. Según se por las leyes humanas, debimos de ser arrestados y en vez de eso, fuimos teletransportados como ladrones… ¿Por qué habríamos de ocultar quienes somos como lo hacen los criminales?-.

- Porque el mundo no es tan bonito como parece - dijo Speedy – "Mucho gusto, me llamo Fulanita y tengo SIDA, es un placer ayudar a sus niños" ¿No puedes ser tan ingenua cierto?-.

- No creo que la identidad sea el problema –argumentó Chico Bestia – La verdad, la Doom Patrol ha actuado siempre con el conocimiento de sus nombres-.

- Claro –arremetió el segundo Robin – Lo dice el único ser en la faz de la tierra, sin contar a Miss Martian, que tiene la piel verde, y que su familia esta totalmente capacitada para enfrentar calamidades…-.

- Pensé que tu familia estaría también totalmente capacitada- se metió a la conversación Kid Flash -

- Mi OTRA familia – se defendió Robin II-.

- La situación en general es así –agregó Cyborg antes de que continuaran las palabrerías – les seré sincero. Atom, Bumblebee y yo…estamos de acuerdo con la ley que se esta proponiendo e iremos para apoyar la marcha, cualquiera es libre de unírsenos…Y Robin, yo se lo que piensas pero créeme… ¿¡En donde diablos esta Robin!-.

Robin salió de la pequeña reunión discretamente. Entre las discusiones de los diferentes miembros de la organización y los constantes cuchicheos, aunado al hecho de la sorpresiva noticia de Cyborg y Atom, la cual el petirrojo ya esperaba que fuese anunciada, no le fue tan difícil salir entre empujones y caos; subió inmediatamente a la azotea, aquella tenue señal que únicamente había sonado en su comunicador era demasiado obvio; únicamente él podría haberlo llamado

Vestía de traje, tan atípico en aquella persona hace 2 años, se arregló el nudo de su corbata y saludo cordialmente, como si realmente necesitara hacerlo como viejos amigos. Tomó aire y suspiro, toda la tarde había estado ensayando las líneas, pero ni siquiera él estaba preparado para enfrentar cara a cara a su gran amigo.

Así, Roy Harper III, antes llamado Speedy, ahora conocido como Agente Roy o "Arsenal" del D.A.M. aclaró su garganta.

- Poniéndolo en forma simple, Robin: Los Titanes están en aprietos. No estamos hablando de problemas del tipo Trigon o Hermano Sangre. ¡Esta vez hablamos del congreso! ¡Y cuando ellos se lo proponen, pueden hacer que los 5 de H.I.V.E parezcan un paseo con los Boy Scouts!

- Roy, ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Hasta donde yo se, pagamos todos nuestros impuestos – el chico maravilla suspiro y paso sus manos por su frente – y pienso que en los últimos meses hemos ayudado a salvar este país, por no hablar del resto del mundo-.

-Por favor, no te pongas a la defensiva conmigo Robin-.

-Estamos solos Roy. Puedes llamarme Dick-.

-Estoy en asuntos oficiales con el "líder" de los Jóvenes Titanes, y ese es Robin ¿No es así?- El ex arquero miro de reojo al aprendiz de Batman tratando de ver en su mirada un dejo de entendimiento – Esta es la situación. Si se retiran, te prometo que el asunto no llegara más lejos. Debido a lo que ha pasado con ustedes, allá en Ohio, el congreso está pensando en investigar todas las organizaciones de jóvenes super héroes. Nadie me ha dicho esto a mí, pero creo que la meta es hacerlos desaparecer a todos o reclutarlos a todos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, lo ojos distinguían una feroz batalla de control mental en la cual el más presionado parecía ser Roy Harper.

-Ustedes tienen poderes que ellos no poseen. Ellos ya no saben cuándo van a usarlos para ayudar o cuando para lastimarlos. La destrucción y muertes que provocaron allá les asusto. En resumen Robin…Ellos tienen miedo de ustedes-.

Robin levanto una ceja e interrumpió al agente Harper de súbito, el chico maravilla no podia creerlo.

-Solo espera un segundo Roy; Nosotros, al menos en una investigación previa, no hicimos nada. ¿Quién te dice que no fueron nuestros enemigos?-.

- ¡NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO DICK! Realmente no estás entendiendo. El crudo temor humano, es lo que controla esta situación y ni con todos los poderes de los titanes puedes cambiar eso-.

- Te estoy diciendo que nosotros aun no sabemos si causamos el daño. La gente empezó a atacarlos, ellos quizá solo trataban de defenderse-.

- Maldita sea, Dick. Mira, quiero ayudar. Si no cooperan, el congreso está a punto de sacar unas leyes que…-Robin lo interrumpió altaneramente, a sobremanera que nunca se podría hablar con hombres de saco y corbata, dio media vuelta mientras respondía tremenda afrenta-.

- ¡Roy, diles donde pueden meterse esas leyes. Y si no saben dónde, diles que les puedo dibujar un mapa!-.

- Dick, por favor…Al menos trata de convencerlos…No se los hagas mas difícil al resto de los "Supers"-.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Y qué me dices de Power Boy! ¿Dónde están Lagoon Boy, Hawk y Miss Martian? Sé que en esta etapa quieres caminar como una flecha recta Roy, pero no salgas con tus dobles hipocresías de la maldita organización a la que perteneces…No me tomes a mí como el que puede solucionar todos los problemas, no ahora…créeme, no ha sido un buen día– Robin se posó en la línea más fina de la azotea, miro hacia abajo, y en instantes al horizonte, tratando de calibrar distancias y velocidades-.

-Robin, ellos quieren ver los registros de los Titanes. Quieren todos los documentos y números de cuentas bancarias. Lo quieren ver todo.

-El joven Maravilla tomo impulso y se aventó al vacio –Diles que pueden besar mi trasero…-

-Por favor, por el amor a todos Robin…Muéstrales que vas a cooperar. ¡Es importante!

La figura del chico fue desapareciendo con agiles saltos, sostenido de una cuerda retráctil se alejó aun dando blasfemias para tal suerte del día, en estos momentos, necesitaba consultar ciertas cosas, y lo que sucedería con la fracción de los Titanes.

- No pude conseguirlo señor… Si, lo se, no, lo intente del modo mas político…-La voz de Roy Harper por un teléfono móvil sonó en instancias – Sin embargo, creo que he conseguido algunos simpatizantes…-.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

* * *

Notas finales:

Mis lectores, después de tanto tiempo, por fin tuve a bien terminar el capitulo como lo había planteado en la cabeza, aunque con mucho resumen en cuanto a partes del comic y de las leyes, que aunque son innecesarias, pienso que habría que darles un contexto.

De alguna manera, creo que han observado las inclinaciones de ciertos titanes en cuanto a la iniciativa, no arruinare aun como estará la situación, pero los bandos ya comenzaron a formarse.

Batman tiene aproximadamente 35 años, asi que considero que la edad cuadra con el surgimiento de la Trinidad DC (Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman)

Recordemos que Tim Drake, antes de ser hijo adoptivo de Bruno, tenía una familia, así que en este universo aun viven.

El Speedy que vemos aquí y su transformación en agente de D.A.M. podrán verlo ennuevo capitulo de "Perfecto: Alejándose del pasado" donde retomó los pasados de los titanes.

¡Aun sigo con la propuesta de de que esto se convierta en algo mucho mas grande! Hay varios titanes, varias historias que se pueden conformar, que me gustaría que como la Marvel, esta se partiese con diferentes puntos de vista y escritura. Así que los invito, si alguien desea unirse al proyecto, que me lo diga, para ponernos de acuerdo.

Finalmente, las votaciones aun continúan abiertas, en mi biografia aparece la opción de votar con la pregunta ¿Quién se desenmascararía de los Titanes? Los resultados podrán verlos reflejados en el fic.

Finalmente quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes su paciencia, su virtud y su anmó que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, con el afán de acobijarme en sus reviews.

* * *

Contestación a Reviews:

toaneo07: Muchas gracias por considerar el voto pro Blue Beetle, Jaime resulta ser a veces demasiado pasivo para revelarse ante la autoridad. Y si, el arco argumental es la Civil War, pero orientada a los jóvenes, y sobre todo, a los Titanes.

El Pajaro de Fuego: Oh mi querida ave de ascuas vivas. Siento que la tardanza, el tiempo y todo lo que conlleva, me haya alejado del escrito, y espero que se me perdone, peor prometo no retrasarme tanto. En cuanto a la guerra DC, hay muchas teorías, y seria tan interesante como curioso ver los eventos que conlleva, y si, Super es un boyscout que al principio obedecería, pero seria como Spiderman creo yo…

Espero que les haya gustado el fic mis queridos 4 lectores…

* * *

P.D: ¿ Algún Beta Reader?


	5. La Ley y el orden

**Guerra de Guerrillas**

Capitulo 4:** Ley y Orden**

**Notas Iniciales:** Muy buenos días, tardes o noches tengan ustedes queridos lectores, muchas gracias por tener un poco de su tiempo para visitar a este pequeño arlequín en sus desvaríos literarios.

Si ya te leíste el One-Shot : Insensible . Entonces ya existe un breve concepto de lo que sucede en esta parte del capitulo, si no es de esa manera, puedes hacerlo después del mismo.

Pasen, adelante, el show va a comenzar…

* * *

La extraña figura tomó la silla, se reclinó en ella y miró directamente a la cámara frente a él con la mirada más seria que se imaginó.

Se concentró por un momento y salió de sus pensamientos tan rápido como su concentración le duró, dedicándose a mirar a un sujeto de traje y corbata.

- ¿Debo decir que mi nombre es Chico Bestia o…? –El chico verdoso fue interrumpido-.

- Con el seudónimo nos basta; Así que, cuando guste-.

- Viejo –Chico Bestia se rascó la cabeza – esto si que es complicado, ¿No podrían preguntar a alguien más? Como, no sé, ¿Cyborg?-.

- Ya lo hicimos-.

-¿Y que fue lo que les respondió? Digo, no es que no tenga las ideas claras, pero ver a alguien mas me ayudaría bastante-.

- Si así lo desea….-.

* * *

- Si quieren datos- La figura de Cyborg se encontraba mirando a la misma cámara que momentos atrás miraba Chico Bestia –los pueden encontrar en Internet; Todo esta documentado por varios medios internacionales y la inmensidad de crónicas, videos, blogs y similares. Así que no empezaré hablando sobre números, ¿Quién fue el último que hizo esto?-.

- El agente Roy Harper-.

- ¿Cómo terminó la sesión?-.

- El relato sobre la reunión y convocación a la marcha-.

- Retiro lo dicho…tendré que hablar de números…-.

Gracias a las redes sociales y los medios, los simpatizantes de la ley Keene crecieron a un aproximado de 15000, eso para dar una cifra cerrada, y que contando solo a los habitantes de Jump City, una cifra que para resumirlo, es mucha para una convocatoria hecha horas antes.

Resulta que el Dr. Niles Caulder era líder de opinión y aparentemente, de un fuerte poder de atracción. Citó a una mayoría en el parque central de Jump City para dar su discurso y marchar rumbo a Washington donde se discutía la ley.

D.A.M se encontraba presente por medio de Roy (Que se había desenmascarado unas horas antes) y algunas otras personas de traje para proteger la "integridad de los manifestantes"

La Doom Patrol, incluido Garfield, o Chico Bestia, llevaba mas tiempo con la multitud , que los coreaba alentando su "valor" por quitarse las mascaras y revelar sus identidades.

Lo que ciertamente no esperábamos, era ver a Canario Negro y 4 Linternas Verdes al lado del doctor y fundador de la Doom Patrol.

Aun no se como surgió la iniciativa en la Liga de la Justicia, solo puedo decir que desde ahora: Dinah Lance, Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Guy Gardner y Kyle Rayner se encontraban a favor de la ley.

El Dr. Calmó a la multitud e invito a unas cuantas gentes al pódium, se presentaron como victimas de la tragedia de Ohio y una de ellas, tomó el micrófono con rostro triste y sombrío.

- Este mundo es una casa de locos lleno de mutantes, terroristas, psicópatas, alienígenas y monstruos. Todos en conflicto y chocando contra otros cada segundo de cada día. La gente se pone trajes y solo deciden por ellos mismos, que son salvadores del mundo. Para ellos eso esta bien y hacen lo que sea que quieran para cualquiera que quieran porque tienen un traje, sus locuras infantiles llevaron a la muerte de mi esposo, y ahora, cuando mi hijo pequeño pregunta por su padre, tengo miedo de responderle que los mismos héroes que adora y admira lo mataron…"

El silencio fu amplio, profundo, el ambiente se torno gris, la mujer no pudo decir nada mas, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus mejillas y un fuerte gemido brotó de sus labios para regresar con las otras victimas, el Dr. Niles tomó la palabra.

"Entre más héroes surgen, mayor es el sufrimiento humano. Entre más poderosos se vuelven los héroes, son más poderosos los monstruos que ellos traen a nuestro mundo. Nosotros la gente ordinaria, solo queremos una vida normal, los meta humanos nos quitan eso. Y al final, nos quitan nuestro propio mundo. Yo y mis aliados fuimos cruzados que decidimos dar un paso adelante en esta revolución heroica; Algunos personajes importantes abrieron sus ojos y se han presentado ante ustedes para dar a entender que la ley será un gran avance a nuestra sociedad.

No solo los adultos lo entiendes, si no también nuestros jóvenes y adolescentes, estos chicos, miembros de los "Titanes" se nos unen para dar seguimiento que marchamos y luchamos por lo correcto".

Siguieron nuestras presentaciones, nuestro compromiso y creencia; Los vítores no se hicieron esperar, seguido de aplausos, se sintieron diferente, demasiado reales…

Fuimos los primeros, y como tales, comenzábamos a marchar en dirección a Washington, solo sería un simbolismo, claro, pro en esos momentos, se necesitaba crear presencia ante los medios.

- Viejo ¿Puedes creerlo? Estamos con las Ligas mayores ¿Crees que alguno de los Linternas necesite a un compañero? Después de todo, verde y verde ¿Qué podría salir mal?-.

- Bestita, ¿No eres parte de la Doom Patrol y los Titanes? ¿Porqué querrías otro equipo?-.

- Oye, Robin esta en la misma situación y…-Debo de haber cambiado mi cara horriblemente, porque Garfield dejó de hablar –Se que lo entenderán, tu y yo lo sabemos…-.

- Y hacen lo correcto –respondió Canario Negro al oírnos – todos pasamos por situaciones similares, para Roy y para mi, contarle esto a Flecha Verde fue complicado…-.

- En ocasiones –comentó John Stewart- es necesario sacrificar algo par aun bien mayor, relájense chicos, tarde o temprano caerán en la cuenta-.

-¿Y que si no lo hacen? – Preguntó Bumblebee -¿Qué si no aceptan la ley?-.

- Deja eso a los mayores –agregó Guy Gardner –nosotros nos encargaremos de ello – Y de su anillo surgieron dos puños que entrechocaron-.

- Nada de enfrentamientos –arremetió Hal Jordan – No pelearemos contra nuestros amigos, ni revelaremos identidades que conocemos; Esta marcha, esta atención de medios, arreglaremos el asunto de los Titanes y la nueva ley, terminaremos en la Atalaya como siempre y saldremos adelante-.

- ¿Y que hay con Robin? –Preguntó Atom – No supimos nada de el en la sesión, desapareció de momento y la mayoría de los Titanes lo ven como un portador-.

- Estoy seguro que recapacitará, solo dale un poco de tiempo –Roy Harper mencionó aquello aparentando normalidad y despreocupado-.

- Si claro, igual que el Murciélago y el Boy Scout-.

- Que ellos no hayan decidido nada aun, no quiere decir que sean renuentes, ya verán como todo se calmará-.

- Chicos –dijo Hot Spot con tono preocupado – Ellos… ¿Ellos están con nosotros cierto?-.

Que Raven hubiese desechado la idea de una huelga dándoles a entender, en su propia forma de ser, lo tonto y ridículo que sonaba, no quería decir que a otros de los jóvenes les pareciera una buena idea hacer su propia marcha frente a la protesta.

No los culpo, en esos momentos, todas las soluciones eran factibles, incluida una marcha "heroica" para contrarrestar el movimiento del Dr. Niles Coulder.

Como era de esperarse, en poco tiempo, sin una presencia fuerte y con poca simpatía en aquellos momentos, solo unos cuantos "jóvenes héroes" dieron sus pasos para interceptar nuestra marcha.

- Oh, bienvenidos –dijo el Dr. Niles Coulder con tono alegre -¿Vienen a unirse al movimiento?-.

- Por supuesto que no –respondió aquella chica canadiense de piel metálica que respondía el nombre de Bombshell – A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros aun tenemos honor y orgullo-.

- ¿Se sienten orgullosos de haber matado a todas esas personas?- se oyó una voz entre la multitud-.

- Si tuvieran honor se mostrarían como los civiles tras sus "identidades2- clamó otro incognito-.

-Un poco de tranquilidad –pidió Hal Jordan – nosotros nos hemos juntado para marchar pacíficamente-.

- Igual que nosotros –respondió Blue Beetle-.

- Chico – agregó Guy Gardner – un policía te diría, y yo lo soy espacial y civilmente, que estas obstruyendo una organización que cuenta con los permisos correspondientes. No queremos problemas ¿verdad?-.

- ¿Cómo cuales cabeza de coco? ¿También te gusta matar titanes?- Ravager saltó con gran agilidad de entre la multitud y le hizo frente tomando una posición de combate con sus katanas-.

- ¡Lo ven! –Dijo una voz en el público –esa chica nos quiere descuartizar-.

- ¿Esa no es Ravager? ¿No era hace tiempo una criminal?-.

- ¿No existió un asesino bajo el mismo nombre?-.

- Ravager… -respondió Kid Devil bajando las armas dela chica –No creo que sea el momento-.

- ¡Un demonio! ¡Tienen a un demonio entre sus filas!-.

Para aquel entonces, el ambiente era mas tenso que un cable del Golden Gate.

Los grupos religiosos resultaron impactados por el pobre chico, los de D.A.M. cargaron sus cartuchos ante la amenaza de Ravager y en medio, Hal Jordan observaba todo aquello con preocupación.

Las miradas surgían de todos lados, ninguno de los bandos sabía de que manera reaccionar, todo esperaban una señal, un signo, pero esa densidad en el aire servía como barrera protectora.

Un solo movimiento en falso y Troya ardería.

Fue una roca que surcó el aire con gran velocidad y que dio en la sien de Kid Devil la que dio el grito de guerra inicial….

* * *

- Oh viejo, en ese momento todo se fue al diablo…-

- Es por ello que necesitamos su crónica, creemos que usted puede darnos una perspectiva de lo sucedido-.

- Esta bien, pero que quede claro…solo hablo desde mi perspectiva ¿saben?-.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Mis queridos lectores, nuevos, antiguos y aquellos que se esconden tras las sombras del ordenador con el anonimato. Despues de mucho tiempo he regresado para continuar este fic que me taladra tanto la mente con todas las ideas que tuve durante los años ausentes.

Solo para ciertas aclaraciones de personajes, pueden revisarlos en la "Titans Tower" o Wikipedia ciertamente.

Yo como lector de comics, siempre adoré las encarnaciones de tantos titanes y por ello agrego a los no conocidos en estos capítulos para que sirvan como un repaso de lo que esta por venir.

_**CHICOS Y CHICAS: ¿No les interesaría agrandar este universo? Encontrar diferentes puntos de vista e historias para entrelazarlas con esta en común. ¿Quién dice yo?**_

Por curiosidad, he aquí como están los bandos de Momento:

* * *

**Pro**

**Liga de la Justicia**

Green Latern (Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner)

Canario Negro

* * *

**Teen Titans**

Cyborg

Chico Bestia

Atom, Argent, Hot Spot, Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, Roy Harper (Antes Speedy), Prysm

* * *

**En Contra**

Robin I, Speedy (Mia Dearden), Batgirl, Impulso, BombShell, Kid Devil, Blue Beetle,

* * *

**Contestacion de Reviews:**

**Pajaro de Fuego:** Supongo que son cosas del destino que pasan desapercibidas cuando uno se da cuenta de conocer a gente por el azaroso e incierto recorrer de la vida. Aunque segui esperando tus respuestas.

Sobre lo de los nombres, tranquila, deja que la historia lleve su curso y ya veras.

Por cierto, Kid Loki es el mejor.

**Fernanda**: Saludos Fernanda, muchas gracias, si, me dicen en ocasiones lo de inusual ¿pero en el buen sentido? Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Gracias.

**Karura**: Muchas gracias por tu interés, deja te respondo tus dudas.

Bueno la liga de la justicia aparece en estos momentos, también están involucrados, aunque nos centraremos en los Titanes, pongo fragmentos aquí y alla de que sucede con ellos, la diferencia es que La Liga es un poco mas reservada en esos temas.

La zona cero es el lugar central que aun no descubren los jóvenes, no ha habido tiempo, es como el ático de Eren, llegarán, pero en su momento

¿Qué pasara con los héroes? He ahí el enfoque de esta historia, ¿Por qué luchas? ¿por quien? ¿Tiene sentido?

Saludos!


End file.
